The visit
by Missile.x
Summary: It's been four years since Phoenix last saw Maya when she writes him a letter inviting him to visit Kurain. Vague and mysterious as the letter is, he comes anyway unsure of exactly what to expect. When what he discovers is a world away from the romantic reunion he privately hoped for, the question becomes can he make things right before it's too late?
1. The journey

**Not expecting this to be hugely successful, but I finally had another vaguely not overdone idea for a Phoenix/Maya fic. I've really missed writing these, but have been dry out of ideas for about a year now. Not 100% sure where I'm going with this so watch this space for next chapter if you actually take the time to read the first one. Any reviews or feedback are hugely appreciated! **

**The visit **

**Chapter one**

I step off the bus, luggage in hand and run my fingers through my sweat covered hair. It's surprisingly warm for the mountains. My back is also covered in sweat from the plastic bus chair it's been pressed again for the last half an hour and I have a horrible feeling there are patches on my underarms. I make a note not to raise my arms when I see her. I'll maybe smile...and wave? Keep it casual and calm. Perhaps a hug is in order after all this time? It has been four years since I last saw her. I will not kiss her on the cheek. That is far too easily misconstrued as I-still-think-about-you-all-the-time which I definitely don't...

My bag's heavy and the strap chafes my fingers as I grip it. It's only a short two minute walk from the bus station to the village, but that gives me plenty more time to develop more obvious sweat patches and wonder why the hell I'm here.

The letter came about a week ago. Maya Fey hadn't spoken to me in four years and out of the blue she writes to me, invites me up to Kurain and is seriously sketchy about her motives for having me here. But I come anyway. For all she knows I'm married now, or I could have kids.

Wait, scratch that, she knows I have kids...well, a kid. She met Trucy before we broke up. Heck, Trucy's the reason we broke up.

I hate that. It sounds so accusatory, like I resent Trucy for it. I don't remotely and I fully understand why Maya had to leave, but I'm utterly baffled as to why after all this time she'd randomly request that I come up and see her.

Reaching the village I turn a corner and I see a familiar site I haven't seen in a long while. In the distance two figures are approaching me. I recognise them almost instantly as Maya and Pearl as they get a little closer. Pearl runs ahead, looking far taller than when I last saw her and hugs me. A little way behind her, Maya makes my decision for me and goes in for the hug too. I blush slightly, taken aback for some reason and wait for one of us to say something. Pearl rises to the occasion.

"Mr. Nick, you're here. It's been ages!"

It feels strange hearing her call me "Mr. Nick" at the age of thirteen – like I'm her teacher or something.

"It has. You're so tall now. It's so weird to see you both." I make a short glance at Maya who's hanging back a little, clearly okay to let Pearl do most of the talking. Pearl smiles, possibly unaware of the tension and pulls on my arm.

"Come on, come inside, you must be boiling and you probably want a shower." she says, glancing at my underarms.

I narrow roll my eyes. Pearl clearly did not learn tact in the last four years.

It is thoroughly bizarre as we make our way through the main hall and towards some kind of sitting area. Pearl does her best to keep chatting happily, but Maya's silence is so distracting that it's difficult to focus on what I'm supposed to be saying. It's wonderful to see them both, but why invite me here if you're going to basically ignore me and have your cousin do all the work?

Suddenly it occurs to me that perhaps Pearl is the reason I am here. Perhaps she missed me and bothered Maya so constantly about it that she gave up and invited me...the question still remains – why not mention this in the letter?

It's not as though that would have been difficult – in fact, it would have seemed far less suspicious.

"Dear Nick, Pearly really misses you and after all this time she still wants to see you. I'm indifferent, but as I said, come up and we'll make a weekend out of it. Thanks, Maya."

See. It would have been simple and far less likely to fill me with false hope, which I'm whole-heartedly ignoring.

I'm oddly relieved as we reach some floor cushions and there are two or three people sitting around. Two male acolytes are reading and a frail, elderly lady who I assume is one of the Kurain Elders is staring into the distance, possible meditating. I smile slightly at them and Maya finally speaks.

"This is Elder Helen, Nick. Helen, meet Nick."

I go to shake her hand, but think better of it and bow. She nods curtly and goes back to staring forward. Maya turns to the two male acolytes and introduces them.

"This is mystic Walter." he's the acolyte on the left. He has a pale, pleasant face equipped with brown eyes and a chin dimple. "And here on the right we have Mystic Gerald." his face was far more pointed and unfriendly, but that may be down to his expression. I am not greeted with the same smile that Walter graced me with and I raise my eyebrows before nodding and offering them my hand.

"This is Nick...who I used to work with." She says, sounding a little on edge.

_ 'Used to work with'? _ouch. How about _'This is Nick who I used to work with, love and be in a relationship with. He's great."_

"Hi, nice to meet you." Walter says.

"Yeah, same." mutters Gerald insincerely, not taking his eyes of the book he's reading.

Clearly Gerald isn't a fan of mine, but I'm not about to get het up wondering why when I have so many other, more pressing questions.

I look around and realise with some relief there's no room for us to sit down. Maya nudges my arm and looks toward the door – the first piece of direct, none obligatory contact she's given me since I've arrived. "Should show you to your room I suppose. You can drop off your bags then. They look heavy."

I nod, "They are." there's relief in my voice. Perhaps if we're alone she'll stop acting so strangely?

"Pearl, why don't you show...Nick to his room? Didn't you want a chat with Maya anyway, Walter?" Gerald says, now choosing to look up from his book.

"I...err." is Maya's ineloquent response.

Walter shrugs, "It's nothing pressing."

"It's fine." pipes up Pearl, I'll take Mr. Nick to his room and you can talk to Maya. Come on." she grabs my arms and pulls me away before I have a chance to protest, almost missing the unfriendly look Gerald throws my way as we leave.


	2. The room

**Okay, here's the next chapter – it's a short one, but I wanted to update with I work on certain other areas on the story. Also, thanks to sonicboy678 for the review! **

**Chapter two **

Ironically, I think this is probably the only time Pearl has ever managed to separate Maya and I. Her main input is usually foisting us together, hopeful that we will realise our love for one another, or in this case, be allowed a spare moment to talk with no one else around.

Unable to help me with my bag I struggle behind her as she bounds ahead, possibly eager to exit the room, or just full of energy. Personally, I feel drained and depressed. I'm wondering why I'm even here and also why I feel as though I shouldn't be. After Maya's quiet response to my arrival and the unfriendly reception I just received from the one they call "mystic Gerald" I feel seriously unwelcome, even if I was directly invited.

"Come on, Mr. Nick. Why're you so slow?" Pearl says from upstairs somewhere.

"Because I have heavy luggage. We can't all bound around with energy." Give it a few years and she'll be as lethargic as any teenager. Just wait.

"Hurry up, we need to have a talk." she calls down, the frustration clear in her voice.

I perk up at this. Perhaps I'll finally get some answers. Even if Maya did only invite me here for Pearl sake at least I'll know and I can rid myself of these stupid romantic expectations.

I reach my room, more aware than ever that I seriously need to wash and sit down on the bed. I've just dropped my bag with a loud thud and Pearl shushes me, even though her energetic run up the stairs probably created more collective noise than I did. I look at her expectantly.

"Well?"

She fiddles with her hands nervously, not looking at me. "So...how's life?"

"Same old, same old. Still disbarred, still playing poker."

Pearl nods and continues looking down. "Poker, huh? That sounds difficult, maybe you could teach me."

"Is that why I'm here? To teach you poker, Pearl?" I ask calmly.

"No...well, you can if you like."

"I'm not sure the Elders approve of gambling too much. You might have your work cut out there."

Her pushes her mouth the side in discontent. "The Elders don't approve of much."

"What about Maya? How's she been doing?"

She pauses before answering, "Okay. She's very busy most of the time, but the Elders think she's a good Master. The Elder downstairs – Helen – she doesn't approve of all of her decisions though. Lately they've been clashing a lot."

"What does she disapprove of? Maya seems so committed to being Master." I find it really hard to believe anyone would have a single criticism.

Pearl plays with her hands more and sits down on the bed. "Well that's the thing. She says Maya doesn't present the right kind of image for Kurain. She's twenty-four and still isn't-"

But Pearl is cut off at this point and I don't discover what Maya isn't as she knocks on the door and walks in before she has a chance to finish her sentence.

"Hey, sorry things were weird downstairs, Nick. Things are just a bit strange around here right now – nothing to do with you. Gerald's just...well, never mind." she brushes her point aside and carries on. "Pearl, dinner's ready in fifteen and I need your help with the table. Nick, you should maybe take a shower and...and we'll talk later, okay?"

Pearl glances at Maya, then at me, and then back at Maya. "Sure, I'll come down in a minute."

"Come down now." Maya says, authoritatively as she throws Pearl a look. "Maira's getting impatient."

"Who's Maira?" I ask.

"She's sort of like my guardian...like Morgan only...nicer. Still pushy though."she adds. "She cooked everyone dinner though and won't be all that nice if the table's not set, so let's get going Pearl. You should hurry too." she says, looking at me again. "She won't take kindly to you being late and she's technically not expecting you so – look, come on Pearls."

She takes Pearl's hand and leads her out of the room, leaving me wondering why on earth I'm not expected for dinner when I was invited over a week ago.

What was Pearl going to say about Maya before she was cut off? Why is Maya so distant and why am I here? I shower myself hastily, rush a shave and quickly dry my hair with the same thoughts circling my head. Maybe dinner will bring me a little closer to the truth?


	3. The reveal

**Thanks for the feedback from unknown guess. Dunno if anyone's reading this or not, either way here's chapter three. :)**

**Chapter three**

I arrive at dinner, promptly as possible and boldly take the empty seat next Maya. She acknowledges me and a small nod and reluctant smile. Pearl awkwardly looks away as I attempt to catch her gaze. I suddenly wish my Magatama was with me – a look into Maya's heart might save me a lot of trouble right now.

Thoroughly put out I look over at Maira and smile. She's chubby, dressed into a tight, yet modest gown and looks around forty. Black short hair frames her wrinkled, tired eyes.

"Thank you for providing this. I apologise if me being here has inconvenienced you at all. I'll be happy to help out any time." I say.

Maira looks up at me as she dishes out a large portion onto her plate. Her eyes are slightly narrowed for a moment and wrinkle more than ever. The immediate small smile that graces her lips afterwards comforts me though. Worryingly this is probably the most friendly introduction that I have had so far from any of Maya's friends.

"It's fine, God knows why you're here, but while you are you'll be well fed and I'll make sure of it."

As I go to take a bite she shakes her head.

"Not yet. Only when all company is present do we tuck in." she informs me. I nod and drop my chop-stick.

"Who else is joining us, Mystic Maira?" Pearl pipes up, glancing at all the empty chairs and then back down at her food wistfully.

"Only Walter – Elder Helen was adamant that her Grandson joined us for dinner. He'll be along-"

"Elder Helen requested that, did she?" Maya says, cutting off Maira forceful. There's an edge to her voice than grabs my attention.

Staring authoritatively back at Maya, Maira nods. "She did indeed. That's not an issue is it, Master."

"I'm Master am I? I have it dictated who eats dinner with me while you all assure me I have authority?"

Maira looks lazily down at her meal. "You have authority, Maya, but it's never been pretended that the Elders do not have more. Their age and wisdom mean that they know things that we can only fathom-"

"It's fine. I'll speak with Elder Helen later." Maya seems done with the discussion, but I am typically curious.

"I don't understand – is there some kind of bad blood between you and Walter?" I dare to ask, already expecting the answer I'll receive will be vague and non-informative.

"Of course not. I am, however, a little sick of Elder Helen's constant need to control me and her lack of desire to respect my wishes and-"

"Maya." Maira says, "Leave it."

She checks herself and goes back to staring at her food, mimicking the other 3 people she shares the table with.

I crinkle my face is disbelief. What on _earth_ is going on? The tense feeling in the room is like a damp cloth draped over a weekly burning candle. We are all utterly extinguished.

The fact that I am not wanted here is becoming more and more apparent and yet I am repeatedly baffled by the fact that it was actually requested that I come here. _Why did you invite me here? _The words play on constant loop as we sit in silence waiting for Walter to grace us with his presence. Hunger is getting the best of me and concentrating on the bowl in front of me is doing me no favours. I look at Maya whose gaze is fixed and solid. Longing for her to catch my eyes I turn my head a little more obviously, but she either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

We all jump as the door creeks open and Walter walks in. Maya blushes now, looks at him briefly and then back at the bowl.

"Sorry guys, I got held up...you know how Grandma is..." he grimaces and glances at me for a moment, smiles slightly and then looks at Maya.

"No problem, Walter. Wonderful, we can eat now."

Grateful of the distraction, all of us begin shovelling food down, ravenously stuffing out faces. Maya eats quicker than any of us. I smile a little because it reminds me of the old times – she sure likes her food.

"So, Mr. Wright, I hear you're a lawyer." Walter says, after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, not quite. Actually, not at all. Disbarred unfortunately due to...difficult circumstances." I notice Maya tense and stop for a second, but she quickly turns her attention back to her food.

A guilty look crosses Walter's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know...Maya often speaks of her time working with you and I simply assumed-"

"It's fine." I say mildly. "It was a long time ago. I'm very happy living with my daughter and now...I make my living playing poker. It seems I have a skill for it."

Walter nods, "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, adopted daughter. I presented her Dad in the case where I was disbarred and he...well, he ran off and left her in my care." I catch the look in his eye. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, huh? Trust me, It was no picnic at the time, but I don't regret. Trucy means so much to me."

It's pretty heavy stuff for a casual dinner, but it's something to talk about. I tell Walter and whoever else is listening in silence about the allegations of false evidence and about my work with legal system. I'm careful to hold back a little though – getting to the bottom of what happened four years ago is being no easy feat to figure out. I still have a long way to go.

"Sounds like your career has been through the wars." Maira says. "I suppose parenting makes up for that then?"

"Trucy's a little trouper. You'd like her Pearl – she's always smiling and doing magic tricks. She's a lot of fun – reminds me of you, actually."

Pearl grins, "I haven't seen a magic trick since Max Galactica -" Maya looks at Pearl and dares to glance at me. A small, wistful smile graces my lips - not at the deaths of two innocent people, but once again, at the old times. I am happy now, but I do miss them.

"Yeah, Trucy's tricks are decidedly safer than the ones at that circus. There are no Lions involved for a start..."

Maira begins collecting the plates and heads back into the kitchen for a moment, leaving me, Maya, Walter and Pearl alone. Walter addresses Maya.

"Grandma wants to see you after dinner...both of us." he glances over at me. "We have a lot of stuff to discuss she says."

"Right." eye contact between Maya and I is finally achieved as she catches my eye, "I still need to talk to Nick. We haven't really caught up yet..."

Walter nods, clearly a little uneasy. "Might be best to chat with Grandma first, before you catch Mr-"

But apparently Elder Helen is more impatient than she appears. Once again the door opens and she totters in, leaning heavily on a stick. I copy the others and bow, but find it fascinating that no one has bowed to Maya once since I arrived.

"Walter, ah good, you've both finished your food. Could you both kindly join me in my chamber to discuss plans?"

_ Plans? _

"Sure-" Walter begins standing, but Maya cuts him off.

"I'd be happy to...in five minutes or so."

"Maya-" says Walter, the tiredness in his voice evident.

Elder Helens face is crinkling in irritation, Pearl looks worriedly at all of us and I sit in the dark – figuratively, of course.

"Now Maya. You cannot avoid this-"

"What's going on?" I ask, not liking the way Edler Helen is speaking to Maya.

"Nick, I need to speak with you _now-" _she says forcefully.

"_Maya Fey_, you will come to my chamber with Walter and I-"

"I am Master of Kurain and you will not tell me what-"

"Master or not, you are engaged to my Grandson and you will join me in my chambers to discuss nearby wedding plans! I _do not_ care for your desire to have a quick, cosy chat with this _man_ – this...this _ex-lover_ you have invited up, now come with me."

Maya looks over at me, staring with wide, sad eyes apparently trying to register my reaction. It seems she can hardly believe the old lady has outed her. Pearl continues to look worried while Walter stands awkwardly, seemingly unsure of what to do with himself.

_Me? _I am utterly stunned.


	4. The aftermath

**Big thanks Emperor Andross, Naoko Suki, sonicboy678and FeyintheTARDIS for reviewing and to everyone who's followed or favourited. Yay, people are reading it! Here's chapter four! :)**

**Chapter four**

It's very difficult to know how to handle myself as I stand there, still in shock and unable to look Maya in the eyes myself now. As much as I want to stand up so fast my chair is knocked over and storm out, slamming the door, it seems a little over-dramatic. What right have I got to be sad about this? And yes, I _am _sad about this, but we broke up four years ago – why shouldn't she be engaged?

However, I do hold the right to question why the hell she invited me to ignore me and show me she's engaged. Judging my her reaction, mind you, it's pretty clear she didn't want to show me at all.

The plot thickens, as they say.

Standing up slowly, suddenly exhausted for some reason I look vaguely over in Maya and Walter's direction. "I'm happy for you both...congratulations." I offer my most convincing smile and then a far less convincing yawn. "It's been a long day and I'm really tired, so I might go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow, night."

All silent, except for Elder Helen who looks irritable and impatient, they watch me leave. I'm regretful that the room is so large because my footsteps echo and they are all watching me walk away – even Maya.

The minute I leave I hear some shouting on Maya's part. She sounds furious and a moment later there are footsteps beyond the door. It opens behind me and she shouts my name. I am already by the stairs.

"Nick! Wait up! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Oh God, I don't even know how to explain this." she whimpers.

"You're kidding? Even now I don't get an explanation?" My calm collected response was certainly short-lived. It seems I'm now furious. "You invite me down, ignore me and then I find out you're engaged!? Did you want to gloat or-"

"That's absurd, how could you think that of me? What have I got to gloat about?"

"Well why did you invite me then?" I had the sadness shining through in my voice. I sound pathetic and I wanted to mask my disappointment with anger. "Please...tell me?"

She swallows, standing in front about a meter away and sighs desperately, her whole body dropping. "I...I...I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"It wasn't me."

"You didn't invite me? Then how -"

"I got engaged a few months ago...it's sort of arranged and about a week and a half ago I said something stupid to Pearl and she wrote to you asking you to visit. She had mad ideas in her head about reuniting us...you know how she is...it's always been me and you for her."

I pause for a second, thinking and trying to process what she's just said, "And...for you...has it always been me and you...for you?" I wince as I realise how stupid that sounds.

"I don't know what I want...that's why I haven't wanted to face you, but I knew I needed to. I should've rang, explained the whole thing and told you not to come, but I couldn't. Elder Helen's furious, Walter's confused and Pearly's got all these crazy ideas about eloping and God-knows-what in her head."

"Eloping...?" I chuckle, "Blimey, this is a lot to take in, Maya. When I got your letter...Pearl's letter, rather, I thought – I hoped it meant something a little different to this." There's something else bothering me, but I'm not sure I want to ask.

"I'm so sorry...these weren't the circumstances under which I hoped to see you again."

"What do you wanna do now then? Should I go? I mean, you're getting married..."

She shakes her head straight away, but stops herself and shrugs, "I-I don't know what to do."

"Do you love Walter?" It's the right thing to do. I need to know this, even if the answer upsets me.

She's silent and then answers, "Walter's nice and we care about each other and I was definitely going to marry him until something changed."

"What changed?" I say with bated-breath.

"I started thinking about when we were together...more and more and then I said something to Pearl about how...okay, I don't want to repeat it, but she acted and now you're here and I've missed you. I have missed you do much, Nick."

I rush to her and hug her tight. She grips my back firmly and I nuzzle her hair. Taking a deep breath I tell her: "Look, I don't want to play coy here...when you called I hoped you wanted to be with me again. I know things were difficult with Trucy to think of and you wanted other things, but that was a long time ago. If you're in a different place now and you want something else...me perhaps? If you don't want this marriage then all you need to do is say something. No one can make you do anything."

Her arms grow limp and she pulls away sadly, "Nick, it's not that simple. I have to marry – the image of Kurain is a stake..."

"It's not a commercial village, Maya. No one cares! Whether you're -" I stop suddenly when I see how her expression has changed. "That's not what I meant. Obviously people care, but it's not such a huge deal as the Elders are making it out to be."

She's scowling at me and backs away, "I can see how it would seem unimportant to you, Nick, but as Master it's thought important that I demonstrate strong, family values. Family is everything here. I'm not thrilled with it myself, but I think it has to be done."

I'm scowling as well now, "Then what's the point in me being here? I can't stop this, so I might as well just go home!"

There are tears in her eyes, but she looks furious, "Just go ahead, breeze over everything I've said and think about yourself! You're right, you might as well go home!" and with that she turns and walks haughtily back in the direction from which she came.

I'm left standing by the stairs, wondering which direction to go in myself.


	5. The plan?

**Thank you 6GunSally, Shizuka Ayasato, sonicboy678 and AA Addict for your interest and feedback – it's very appreciated I assure you. **

**It took me forever to write this chapter for some reason – it was one of those situations where I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take the story. I've basically decided now, so here's the next (short) chapter if anyone's stuck around long enough for this. In the future I'll try to update sooner if people are reading. **

**Chapter five**

"You know Maya, I understand that this is really important to you." I say as we walk along, my arm gently resting on her waist. "I completely get it if you want to go on alone and say a few things first."

She shakes her head and a stand of her hair falls forward, "No. I want you there Nick. She wanted it this way. She told me it'd be lovely if we could visit every year on her birthday...like...she can feel it."

"You sure?"

Maya smiles slightly, "No really, when I say she told me I mean last week. Of course, I'd visit her on her birthday anyway...does she think I'm some kind of monster who doesn't visit her dead sister's grave when it matters?" her tones light, so I'm sure she's kidding.

"I know, I know...but you might have private things to say to her...and she might be mad. Me making the move on her little sister and all." I joke, pulling her closer.

Maya laughs, "She's happy for us! Says she knew before I did...before you did too, maybe." she leans over and kisses me on the cheek, "You're an honorary member of the family, Nick – someday you could even be an official one. Ah, we're here." she adds, pointing to Mia's grave before I have a chance to give too much thought to what she's just said.

I'm thinking about it now though. As I lie here in bed under too-thick sheets with a banging headache, recalling a short-while after me and Maya united.

I didn't leave Kurain. Anyone who's faced me in court knows how I tend to bluff and by God was I bluffing when I said I'd leave. I can't follow through with it – to leave things this way is unthinkable.

I turn from my side to my back, pushing the sheets of my legs hoping to cool myself off, but it's useless. It's too hot and I can't stop thinking about what she said...

_Someday you could be an official one._

Did she hope to marry me? At that point did her mind picture the two of us, someday standing at an aisle and promising to spend the rest of our lives together?

It dawns on me that perhaps I wanted that too, but life got in the way as it so often does.

I don't want her to marry someone she doesn't love and I don't want to lose her again. So what do I do? Should I fight for her, knowing there's only a minuscule change she'll change her mind?

Better to have tried than to have done nothing at all I suppose...

There's a knock at the door and I groan in exasperation even though I'm barely even tired. Pulling a t-shirt of a nearby chair I go to the door the find Pearl in a pink fluffy dressing gown, looking up at me hopefully.

"Pearl, it's 2am, what're you still doing up?" I say knowing full well why she is still up.

"Maya says you're leaving in the morning...Oh Mr. Nick, I'm so sorry. I've messed everything up with my meddling." she garbles quickly, "I've upset Maya, I've upset you and then through that I've upset myself. I didn't want things to happen like this and-"

I shake my head and gently shush her, regretful that she's taking this so badly. "Pearl, it's fine. We were long overdue seeing each other anyway. In a more reasonable mood I'm sure we'd both agree we have some unfinished business."

Pearl looks up at me hopefully, "You...do?"

"Yeah." I pause uncertain of how much I should tell her, but the earnest expression on her face leaves me little choice. "I err, I'm not leaving tomorrow, anyway."

She perks up at this, "You're not!? But, why? Maya said that-"

"Yeah, we had a fight...I was mad and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible - I was in shock about the engagement. I said things that I didn't mean and I'm not surprised she's furious with me..."

"Furious? She seemed more...upset to me. I mean, she said a bunch of angry stuff, but the look on her face and the way she was afterwards...she had the look of someone with a broken heart." Pearl looked away, suddenly unsure of herself, "I mean, I dunno, that's just what I thought."

_Boy is she's surprisingly profound for her age..._

"Well, I didn't mean to upset her and I'll be apologising in the morning. Then I just want to make sure we're still friends."

"Just friends?"

Smiling a little I reply, "One step at a time, okay? I'll stick around...try and fix this mess if I can. I owe it to myself at least to resolve the past."

Pearl smiles, "I'm glad...she needs someone with power looking over her. She's getting too good at acting like everything's fine – that's why I wrote to you! I thought, if anyone can do this it's Mr. Nick – he's her special someone."

"_Special someone_, huh? It's been a while since I've heard that phrase." I laugh.

"I mean it. I'll always think you guys belong together...even you've both given up, I haven't."

I don't know whether to be incredibly moved by this sentiment, or concerned for the unhealthily high level of investment she has in our relationship. Regardless I smile a little and nod acceptingly.

"Whatever happens Pearl, I like to think it doesn't change or friendship...I'll visit you whatever, okay?"

Pearl nods, "Thanks,"

"Hmm," I glance at the clock, "Now back to bed – you'll sleep just fine now you know I'm not hauling my bags back to the bus the second dawn has broken."

"Okay, night Mr. Nick." She leaves and I am once again left alone with my thoughts. I climb into bed carefully and try my best to mentally construct some kind of plan for the following morning.

I feel conflicted because so much of me wants to lay it all on the line, tell her exactly how I feel and precisely what I want her to do – my aim is obviously to have her reach a level where her own decision is more important than whatever the stupid elders are saying. This could prove difficult, though.

I have a strong inkling that if I'm completely honest with Maya she'll stick it to me like she did earlier on when we argued.

Perhaps a change of tactics is in order? Thinking back to what I said to Pearl earlier I remember what I said about being her friend first and foremost. A friend is what she needs right now and who am I to complain if she happens to fall back in love with that friend and defy the elders in order to be with that friend?

My imagination whirls into overdrive I form what seems the perfect plan while in bed at two thirty in the morning.

Of course, this can only go well...


	6. The walk

** Thanks AA Addict for the encouragement and to people who followed/ favourited. I think I have some idea where I'm going with this now. I know the updates been a bit slow, but here's an actual substantial chapter where stuff happens!**

**Chapter six **

It just so happens that I bump into Maya just outside the meal chamber before we all go for breakfast. An instant blush rises to her cheeks and she turns away pointedly.

"Maya! Wait!" I call after her when she doesn't stop walking.

She stops, rolls her eyes and looks at me, "I thought you were leaving."

_Broken-hearted, huh Pearl? She still looks pretty damn angry to me._

"Listen, Maya, I just want to apologise for everything I said last night. You need to understand that I was tired, surprised and I wasn't thinking..."

Half of her mouth quirks up as though she's considering my words. There are dark circles under her eyes and something tells me she didn't get too much sleep last night either. When she continues to not say anything I decide to lay it on a little thicker.

"The truth is that even if you are engaged me and you were always friends before we became anything else. I'd hate for you to think that romance was all that was on my mind when I came to visit."

Her hardened face softens a little at these words and she takes deep breath, "It's...fine. You know, I don't think I'd have acted much better myself had this happened to me. It was a pretty huge shock I'm sure and I should have told you before."

"Well, these things aren't always easy to say, are they? They're a lot easier to put off I find."

She nods and we look at each other in the silence for a moment. We both avert our eyes and then awkwardly make more eye contact. Neither of us know what to say to one another.

"So...breakfast, huh?" Maya says.

"Yup." and with that we head in through the double doors to find a rather more packed room that the previous night. Maya heads over to sit by Walter, either because they're betrothed or because there's a spare seat next to him. Personally, I walk over to the end of the table and sit as near as I can to Pearl who looks over at me, clearly dying to ask if me and Maya have made up yet. I give her a nod and smile which I hope communicates everything I want it to even though I'm sure how I feel myself. It had never occurred to me that maybe me and Maya wouldn't have all that much to talk about after all this time. In the past we've hardly been able to contain ourselves so what's changed?

The rest of breakfast is a rather uneventful time – I make small talk with a few of the mediums I'm sat near who take an interest in me and spend rather a lot of my time staring over at Maya and Walter who seem to be having a reserved, yet important looking conversation. I wonder what they're talking about. Maya begins to look a little upset as it progresses, but try as I might I can't hear one jot of what they're saying to one another.

When we're on our way out I manage to catch her, lagging a little behind Walter as they leave. "Maya, hey."

"Oh Nick, hi." she replies, a slightly forced smile spreading across her lips.

I smile back none the less, "Say, seeing as I'm staying a little longer do you wanna hang out later, maybe? It'd be good to catch up seeing as I'm here."

Her mouth hangs open slightly, as if she's stalling. "Ah, uh, sure. I should be able to. What'd you have in mind?"

I shrug, "Go for a walk or something - just to have a chat really."

"Sure, sounds good. I have to speak with Elder Helen in a while, but I seriously hope that doesn't take too long." She pauses awkwardly, "I'll come get you when I'm done."

Nodding, I wave a little as she dashes off. Pearl approaches me the minute she's out of earshot. "So...how did it go?"

"Fine I guess. Say Pearl, is Maya any different to how she was four years ago?"

"Different? How'd you mean?"

"Like, would you say she's still the same person...you know, in disposition and stuff."

Pearl takes a moment to think, "Um, I guess she's more serious than she was...a lot busier too. She really cares for the village and about being the Master." she pauses, "Why do you ask?"

"She just seems a little different – like you said, more serious I suppose. Earlier after I'd apologised it was like we had nothing to say. I'm hanging out with her later, but I'm worried it'll be awkward."

"I...I'm sure it won't be. It was probably only because you'd just had this big awkward apology. It's hard to get back into conversation straight after that, right?"

I nod, unconvinced, "Yeah, I guess...it'll probably be fine."

The issue weighs on my mind and is still prominent as ever when she arrives at my room around 2.30pm. I've spent my time chatting to Pearl and rearranging the items in my room pointlessly to pass the day along. I even ventured out on my own for a walk because it seems that when you lack spiritual powers there's not a damn thing to do in Kurain village besides sight-see.

She knocks quickly and I open to door to see her standing with a bag of potato chips and a small, yet reserved smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows, "Hungry?"

"No, they're for you!"

"Really?"

"Nope." her smile widens. She opens the bag and tucks in. "So, what're we doing then?"

I laugh and she offers me a chip anyway. "I dunno, going for a walk I guess?"

"Okay. But we probably shouldn't go too far. Chins will wag."

We walk slowly through the village, along the dusty path and keep up a little small talk until she brings up the subject I'm half dreading, half desperate to discuss.

"So...I want to ask about your career, but I also want to ask about Trucy...not sure which heavy topic to get out of the way first." she says, breezily.

I laugh, mimicking her breezy attitude, "Whichever you like – it had to come up sometime."

"Are you happy...still not being a Lawyer?" is the first question.

Apparently this is going to be a depressing catchup, not an awkward one...

"I-I'm happy in general."

"You miss it though?" she asks, tentatively.

I nod, "Yeah, I do, but I'm working on it, y'know?" is my vague reply.

She raises her eyebrows, "You are? What do you mean?"

"It's complicated, but I'm trying to clear my name - then I can take the bar exam again. It was a very tangled case, but I know I'm innocent."

"That's good, I'm pleased...it doesn't seem right you not being a lawyer – that's all I've known you as. Still, you must have a career to be getting on with to keep the money coming in. What do you do?"

"I play poker."

She looks half shocked, half amused. "You what?"

"I play poker for a living..." I'm so far past being embarrassed about this that it doesn't even seem like a big deal now. Maya seems to disagree.

"You've got to be kidding me that's so-"

"Unwholesome sounding?"

She giggled, "Weird. It's weird. I'd never have picked that for you...but you're good at it, yeah?"

I nod, "Oh yeah, very good. What can I say? I have a gift..."

Maya looks over at me and stops, her eyes narrowed slightly, "A gift, eh?"

Looking down coyly I avoid her eyes, "Yeah, uh, I guess I'm just very good at reading people...knowing when they're lying."

"Nick!" she exclaims as I hardly manage to hide my grin. I'm so pleased we're chatting so easily to one another. I've haven't felt awkward once yet.

"What!?"

"I'd never condone you using my Magatama for cheating!"

I reel backwards miming disgust, "What, no! I'd never do that! Hey, I'm just good as picking things up, honestly."

"Hmm," she narrows her eyes at me, "You'd better be telling the truth. I don't have one on me right now." after a short pause her facial expression changes to one of anxiety. "Say...you don't have...you don't have it on you right now, do you?"

I swallow, "No, no, I left it back up in my room. I haven't used it the whole time I've been here."

She looks relieved, but rolls her eyes and says "you could just be saying that to me because you know I don't have one."

"Well if you knew that it'd mean you'd lied about not having one so we'd both be in the wrong." I retort.

It gets me thinking though - what could she be hiding? She wasn't exactly subtle with that question. Does this mean she's hiding something?

We both laugh it off and she changes the subject, "What about Trucy? How is she?"

"Good, she's happy...but I know she misses her Dad...her real one. There's nothing quite like being abandoned."

"No...there isn't."

I almost want to ask about Misty, but it was so long ago that I'd worry I was simply bringing up something hurtful she might not want to talk about. I suppose I don't know exactly where she is in her life right now and I can't really ask. I know there was a time I could have mentioned it, but time has undone our closeness at least a little, just as time often does...or perhaps that was the breakup. I've experienced a different kind of abandonment myself at Maya's own hand, but I suppose

She used to ask about you sometimes." I say suddenly.

Maya looks away, "Oh?"

"Yeah, she asked where you went."

She's silent for a moment and her hair falls down in front of her ear blocking her face from my sight. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

I shake my head, "Of course not."

"Good." she says, anger in her voice. "Lots of people would have done the same. When you took her on you took so much on and I wasn't ready to do that with you. You _know_ why I left you. I hope you can ignore the implications of the word "choose", but you _chose_ Trucy and you couldn't have both of us and I understand why you did it and that it doesn't take away from your love - it - it made me love you more if anything because it showed the shear size of your heart-" she stops for breath, her words catching up with her, "But we both know relationships are more complicated than simply loving one another..." she trails off now and has clearly said everything she felt she needed to.

Not that she did - she said the same things when we broke up four years ago and it's just as painful to hear as it was then.

"Maya, it's fine...I wasn't trying to get another explanation or make up feel sad. I clearly misjudged it, but I was trying to show you how memorable you were...you _are_...that even after all this time... you're still thought of."

She now pulls her hair behind her ears again and looks up at me sadly until something in her face changes and she looks resolutely blank – or at least as though she's trying so hard to look that way that it's unconvincing and too late anyway - her true emotion shines though. She's sad, but she fights it because she doesn't want to look that way. It suddenly hits me that in that moment, to her, the only thing worse than being as sad as she felt was having me know she felt that way even for a second.

"We should get back. Elder Helen will be-"

"Oh of course, I'd hate to upset her." I say in the most insincere tone I can muster. I don't deserve her reservations. I was so sure if she could tell anyone what the problem was that it would be me. My stomach drops at the thought that she doesn't trust me – that she wants to keep things casual. I wonder if perhaps our distance is irreparable.

"Come on, let's go." she reiterates. We walk back in silence with the shadow of her speech hanging over both our minds.


End file.
